


The taste of bitter coffee and sweet cigarette smoke

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Betrayal, Falling In Love, Fighting, Gang Violence, Gaslighting, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia/Mob AU, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Omega Verse, Rescue Missions, Slow Burn, Violence, Yakuza, a/b/o dynamics, all ships besides daisuga are side ships but will potentially have their own story, and will all be mentioned at least once in the fic, beginning chapters will be t rated but later chapters will be mature for violence, coffee shop AU, coffee shop owner!sugawara, dubcon, future tags to consider:, mob boss!daichi, teaming up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: The Karasuno mob is one of the toughest up-and-coming mobs in Tokyo, led by a new young leader, Sawamura Daichi after the departure of their old boss. Daichi is more than ready to dedicate his life to his work without the need for a family until he meets a fair-haired beauty that rocks his world.The coffee shop across the street is also under new management after the death of the owner, leaving Sugawara Koushi scrambling to catch up to the legacy his grandfather left behind. Just when he thinks he's getting the handle on everything, he begins to fall for the mysterious man that frequents his shop daily. They both harbor secrets, but can they really trust each other?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Michimiya Yui, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	The taste of bitter coffee and sweet cigarette smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I reaaaaalllllly am pushing it, adding another fic to my workload, huh? I just had an idea for a mafia au and couldn't get it out of my head. I asked my tumblr followers if it should be a regular mafia au or if I should add omegaverse into it as well, and omegaverse was the winner. LMK if you want a version of it without the dynamics bc I'd be happy to do that; it wouldn't be too hard to edit them out of the fic.

If there's one thing Sawamura Daichi loves after a long day of work, it's a nice cup of tea and good conversation. Conversation where work and deals and business are not at the top of his mind. Sugawara Keigo has been providing Daichi with this for nearly four years now- Daichi, for the last four years, has been Sawamura-san’s first and last customer of the day. Every morning at open, Daichi gets a black coffee, and each evening Sugawara keeps his humble shop open just long enough past closing for Daichi to grab his english breakfast and chat while the old man finishes cleaning. Daichi will then escort the old man up the stairs to the apartment above the shop, and returns himself either back to work or to what he calls "the warehouse," because his studio apartment is practically just as empty and spacious as the actual warehouse that he conducts business in. A warehouse which just so happens to be just across the street from Sugawara-san's shop.

The shop, and the warehouse itself, aren't in the worst part of town; it’s not the best, either, but there are families settled in the surrounding neighborhoods, some involved with the Karasuno mob but most not. That's how Daichi likes it. Even the worst yakuza or gang members in Tokyo would think twice before they'd hurt an innocent bystander. Keeping the warehouse here is a safe bet that they won't be attacked by rivals.Rivals like the Nekomata yakuza family on the other side of town, or the dueling gangs Shitarotizawa and Aoba Johsai that try and hustle throughout Tokyo- though Daichi isn't too worried about any of them, as long as they stay in their lane. Not that they would; it was only a few years ago, before their old bosses retired, that they had come up with an agreement on how each group would occupy Tokyo. Karasuno has ties to the police and some top Japanese officials, and Daichi or his second in command, Ennoshita, will hear about it immediately if one of them try and poach those those connections. 

Ennoshita...Almost like a brother to Daichi, the beta's a powerful person and a force to be reckoned with, despite his boring looks. Daichi knows this not only from practically growing up with the younger man, but because he can see the earful he’s giving Tanaka and Noya from well across the warehouse as he enters with his morning coffee from Sugawara-san’s shop. He can’t hear them, but from the looks on their faces, Ennoshita is far from happy with them. Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu are some of his strongest men, and virtually fearless, but their faces show shame and fear as they’re scolded. Sighing, Daichi shakes his head and simply nods to them as he enters his office a few meters away, knowing that he’ll be caught up when Ennoshita is finished with them. Despite being a beta, his scent overpowers both alphas' own scents, the anger making the air surrounding them putrid. 

_“--You two are on thin ice, and I am not going to save you when Daichi kicks you on your ass for thi-”_

The door to Daichi’s office closes with a _‘click’_ that muffles, not mutes, Ennoshita’s voice and he shakes his head with a smile as he sits at his desk. He knows that, despite his words and the finality of his tone, he’ll lighten whatever punishment the two troublemakers get dished out for the ruckus they cause; he has a soft spot for them, since he was one of the ones to get them both jobs with Karasuno. While Ennoshita wasn’t involved in the process they went through to climb up the ranks to their positions now, he’s sure to keep them on their toes to ensure they don’t get too comfortable- and he’s not shy being the one to punish them when they get themselves into trouble. Daichi is fine with that. He’s always hated being cruel with his own men, and Ennoshita seems to always come up with creative ways to get them to think about their actions. 

Daichi always jokes that he’d be a great school teacher, or attorney, if he wasn’t doing this work already. Ennoshita just always rolls his eyes and gets back to work. 

“I am so close to killing those idiots,” Ennoshita growls as he enters the room not ten minutes later, throwing himself onto the couch in front of Daichi’s desk dramatically. “Do you wanna know what one of the best carriers in all of Tokyo got up to last night, along with your head of security?” 

“I don’t particularly want to, but I suppose you’re going to tell me.” 

“They got into a fight! You know Yamamoto from Nekoma, across town? Yeah. Noya was on a run for us last night and decided to take Ryu with him. On their way to the train station they ran into Yamamoto and some other Nekoma jocks and took them on 4-2.” 

“Don’t they usually get along with that Yamamoto guy?” Daichi asks, confused. “Something about ‘bro code’ right?..” 

“Don’t even get me started on _that_ ,” Ennoshita bemoans; he scrubs his hands against his face as if that will help him somehow not explode with more anger. It doesn’t work. “Acting like pups, those little- I don’t even know what happened! They wouldn’t say! Probably ‘cause it hurt their damn pride so much. Apparently Yamamoto didn’t wanna look like a traitor for letting them walk straight up to him or something? All I know is that I woke up this morning to find my apartment looking like a crime scene because Ryu got a broken nose and his fucking arm slashed nearly to the bone and didn’t feel like waking me up to patch him up. We’re never getting out deposit back.” 

Daichi sits there a moment staring at Ennoshita, trying to process the information he’s been given. This...isn’t the _worst_ thing they’ve done, nor is it the most damaging thing to happen to Karasuno’s image, but it’s still embarrassing. No doubt Kuroo’s heard by now, and nothing makes Daichi’s anger flare more than being laughed at by his enemies. As amicable as they are. His _head of security_ getting beat up on a _regular nightly drug run?_ He’ll be the laughing stock of all of Tokyo. 

“This is going to be a fun call to make, huh?” 

“Oh, for sure. And one that I don’t wanna be here for.” Ennoshita says, standing with a stretch. “Which means I’ll be taking my leave, now. If you need me, I’ll be getting coffee from Sugawara’s and meeting with some of our buyers downtown. You have my cell.” 

“Ah, I knew I kept you around for a reason.” Daichi says with a grin. “Is Yamaguchi in yet? I need to talk to him about his last job,” 

“I’ll check and let you know.” He moves to leave, before pausing at the door. “Who’s working today? I want a latte, but Kiyoko always burns the milk and I don’t have the heart to ask her to have someone else make it.” 

Daichi snorts- one of the most formidable men in Tokyo, too scared to ask for a different barista. “You’re in luck, the old man’s in there with Akaashi right now. I don’t think Kiyoko comes in until the afternoon shift.” 

With that, Ennoshita ducks out of the room, giving him a thumbs up. Daichi watches through the glass door as he leaves, chuckles when he sees the deep bows he receives from Noya and Tanaka on his way out. He sighs and looks at his cellphone. He’s going to have to call Kuroo about the fight, try and convince him there was nothing personal. He’ll yell at Tanaka for it after, give him time to recover from the scolding he got from Ennoshita before he has it again. 

The phone only rings three times before the other end of the line picks up, and the voice of one Kuroo Tetsurou rings out loud and clear: “Hello, Sawamura~ To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“ _Ugh_ ,” 

“Hey! Don’t sound so disgusted! You called me!” 

“Sorry, sorry. You just sound way too happy to be getting a call from me. Especially so early in the morning.” 

The other alpha laughs, and Daichi’s eyebrow twitches. “I thought maybe you’d thought about my offer.” 

With a scowl, Daichi leans back in his chair. “I most certainly didn’t, and I won’t be. I’m calling because I hear one of my troublemakers got into a scrap with one of yours last night. I just wanna clear things up.” 

“You’re such a hardass, Sawamura! That’s exactly why I need someone like you over here, you know-” 

Daichi interrupts, his eyes looking over the warehouse floor as he sees Ennoshita re-enter the building with a pinched face. He frowns, leaning forward, watching. “I just wanted to tell you that there’s nothing personal, and _that’s all._ I’m not sure what possessed Tanaka to pick a fight, and I want us to work next to one another, not competing. Ukai and Nekomata-san came up with an agreement and I don’t want to step on any toes.” 

Ennoshita stalks across the warehouse, hands wringing together. Daichi watches, brows furrowing, as he gets closer and closer to the door. He thinks he can see red and blue flickering in the front window, but it has to be his eyes playing tricks on him. 

“Well, if you don’t wanna step on toes you should-” 

“Daichi, there’s uh- There’s an ambulance and police cars outside.” 

“Kuroo, I need to go.” 

“Wait, Sawamura-” 

Daichi practically throws his phone after he presses the end call button, pulling a pistol from his desk drawer. “What’s happening? You said cops?” 

“And an ambulance. Calm down, will you? Put that away. They were entering Sugawara’s shop when I was outside, I watched one of them lead Akaashi-san outside. I just wanted to tell you, because...” 

Daichi pales. 

“The old man.” 

“Right.” Ennoshita affirms. He cocks his head to the side. “Did you think we were getting raided or something?” 

“You said _cops_ , Chikara,” Daichi hisses, running his free hand over his face, the other still gripping the pistol tightly. “Just- get out of here, will you? And take Tanaka with you.” 

“You really want him to die, don’t you? Because if he mouths off to me again, don’t be surprised if he winds up in a river somewhere.” 

“As long as he’s out of my hair and I never have to apologize to Kuroo Tetsurou ever again,” Daichi says. He shuts and locks his desk drawer again, moving to the door to push Ennoshita out. “Now, I think I’ll go see what’s going on since you have me invested.” 

Ennoshita gives him a knowing look as he’s shuffled out of the office, and Daichi wants to punch him in the face. Especially as he leans heavier against Daichi’s hands, making him heavier and harder to push. “You care for the old man, don’t you, Daichi~? That’s rare, coming from you.” 

“I’ll have you know, I care about a lot of people. I just don’t say it.” Daichi grumbles. “I’m simply going to investigate so I know if I have to actually buy coffee to make on my own tomorrow morning.” 

“Sure, sure,” Ennoshita hums. He straightens, shaking his head, as he grabs something off of a desk nearby. His scent is calmingly neutral as he pats Daichi on the back, and Daichi relaxes slightly. “Alright, I’m actually leaving this time. Try not to weird the cops out so much they come knocking with a warrant.

“As if you’d be able to get rid of me that easily.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Ennoshita grabs Tanaka by the tie and pulls him along towards one of the back exits. Tanaka protests only a moment before resigning to his fate and following his superior. 

Daichi makes his way to the door, eyes scanning the warehouse as he does- he sees Asahi peering out one of the windows on the upper level like he’s trying to get the place raided, while a handful of his early risers mill about, slightly nervous with the red and blue flashing outside. He nods to them as he walks through, and when he cracks open the door he sees that Ennoshita wasn’t lying. 

Across the street, two squad cars and an ambulance are parked in front of Sugawara’s shop, lights on and flashing bright in the dim early morning light. He smells an omega's distress before his eyes can even adjust to the sudden light- but when they do he’s able to see one of the shop’s baristas, Akaashi Keiji, an omega. speaking calmly with one of the police officers in front of the shop’s small front window. The lettering which advertises in paint marker the weekly specials looks far too bright for the scene in front of it. A small crowd of other business owners and community members has formed nearby, and Daichi joins them, hiding in the back while also trying to see what’s going on. However, the police just seem to be there because they were the closest ones to the scene when the call came in. They look almost bored to be here, not at all like they’re on high alert, and that only causes Daichi to relax some- they’re still there for...

Just as Daichi about to complete that thought, the door to the coffee shop flies open and out comes three paramedics, two pushing a gurney while the third attempts chest compressions on the frail figure laying on the cot. Daichi pales when he sees old man Sugawara’s purple-blue face, pinched tight and eyes shut. The gurney is loaded into the ambulance, and the last thing Daichi sees is the defibrillator getting flicked on before the doors shut and it drives off. 

There’s a pregnant pause as everyone in the small crowd processes what just happened. The police officers leave after talking with Akaashi, and Daichi is still as the crowd files back to work, leaving him standing there in shock. He just saw Sugawara not even half an hour ago and he looked perfectly fine. 

Akaashi leans against the front window of the shop, his shoulders shaking as he lets out a silent sob that he’d been holding in while waiting for the ambulance to leave, and the distressed scent spreads. _Shit_. Daichi wishes he could do something but he’s not the closest to Akaashi, despite the other man working with Sugawara for nearly two years. With a resigned sigh, Daichi makes his way over, placing a firm hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze when Akaashi looks up. 

“Ah, Daichi-san-” Akaashi says, his face steeling upon seeing someone else still outside. He reaches up and wipes his tears away, ignorant of the fact that more just pour onto his cheeks. “I- I didn’t see you there.” 

“Just thought I’d check up on you. I didn’t quite believe it when Ennoshita said there was an ambulance outside.” 

“Well, unfortunately they were real. I was- I heard a thud from the front while I was pulling the bakery items out of the oven, I thought Sugawara-san just dropped one of the boxes of beans again, and when I came out, he- well-” He shrugs, motioning in the direction that the ambulance drove off. 

“No need to go through that again, Akaashi-san. I saw him get loaded up. But are _you_ okay? Do you need any help closing up the shop?” 

Akaashi shakes his head. “I should be fine to do it myself, thank you. I think the most trouble I’ll have is finding everyone’s numbers to try and organize the schedule while Sugawara-san is in the hospital...” 

“You’re going to open up again tomorrow? I’m sure Sugawara-san wouldn’t fault you all for keeping the shop closed, what without the owner around.” 

Akaashi gives a shy smile, and at least he's calmed down some. “I know, but I think it would be best...knowing everyone, we’d all probably just be sitting around worrying otherwise. No need to worry about us, Daichi-san.” 

“If you say so...” Daichi murmurs, not fully believing him. He gives Akaashi’s shoulder one last squeeze before he lets go and turns back to the warehouse. “I'll let you close up, but if you need a ride home don’t hesitate to ask. I’m sure one of my guys has some spare time today to do that.” 

“Thank you for the offer, Daichi-san, but I just take the bus so I’ll be fine. Will you be coming in tomorrow? I’ll try to see if there are updates for you by then.” 

With a smile, Daichi nods. “I don’t see why I’d change my morning routine if you’ll be open. I’ll see you tomorrow, Akaashi-san.” 

“Alright, then. I’ll have your coffee ready when you arrive.” Akaashi ducks his head as he also turns back to the door. “Thank you for checking up, Daichi-san. I appreciate it.” 

Akaashi disappears inside the shop, and Daichi turns and runs across the street, going immediately back to his office. Once his door is shut and locked behind him, he pulls the curtain over it so no one can see inside and collapses onto the couch. He tries not to think of the old man, likely with no one there for him at the hospital- after all, he’d only mentioned his daughter once, and had said she doesn’t visit often. Why would she visit now? Daichi hasn’t seen her in the four years he’s known the old man. 

Something about that makes Sawamura irrationally angry. 

Everyone deserves someone to be there for them. 

Shaking his head to clear it, Daichi stands and moves back to his office chair, pulling his laptop from it’s case to actually start his day. He doesn’t have time to focus on that right now. He has work to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE lmk how you feel about this! I'd appreciate the feedback. And if dark themes are something you're into, check out some of my other fics as well.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr basically-i-write-shit


End file.
